Hyaku Seiken
'Hyakue Seiken '''is an fighting game that is first game of the GPU (Ginga Productions Universe) by 7Swords7Lives. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-16, Rated-T Gameplay and Features Hyaku Seiken will have Anime-esque, ''Guilty Gear Xrd-level 3D graphics but retain a classic 2D playstyle. As with all Fighting Games the goal is emerging victorious from best-of-three battles. The main buttons are the Punch, Kick, and Zan buttons. For those new to the series Zan, (short for “Zangeki” which is Japanese for “Slash” in a Guilty Gear shoutout) is the button used exclusively for weapons, though some characters don’t use weapons. Like before all three of the aforementioned Buttons can be comboed together instead of having to constantly switch styles like in Mortal Kombat, making it easy enough to get into for beginners. When all three buttons are comboed together it’s called a Hyaku Sei Rondo, like Guilty Gear’s Gatling Combo and Fatal Fury 3-''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2's combo system. Sei Drives are the Special Attacks of Hyaku Seiken and, of course, are used with Punch, Kick, and Zan. Sei Drives can be comboed into the Hyaku Sei Rondo along with normal attacks. Also the fourth Button: Ginga Drive, used exclusively for Ginga Drives (Super Moves), like the “D” button from ''BlazBlue. The name “Ginga” in “Ginga Drive” means “Galaxy” in Japanese which alludes to the game’s overall theme. Punch, Kick, Zan, and Ginga Drive can be comboed together, of course, as can Sei Drives be comboed into Ginga Drives. The Star Gauge is your Super Meter at the bottom which is used for Ginga Drives and Hyaku Sei Finishes. EX Sei Drives and Parry, for those new to the series EX Sei Drives are more powerful versions of Sei Drives, make their return as well and are performed by double-tapping Punch, Kick, or Zan and the accompanying direction of the original move. They will cost 25% of the Star Gauge. Parry, which is just like it sounds, can be used by pressing Back + Punch and Kick together and is free. Of course, Parry doesn’t work on projectiles, only physical attacks like punches, kicks, and slashes. Throws are performed by pressing Back and Punch/Kick. For traditional defense you just press Back or Down and Back to guard like Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Tekken, Guilty Gear, and others. There will also be Air Guard. There will be a Guard Gauge underneath the lifebar which will deplete the more you guard, making Parry and Sidestep essential to avoid the dreaded Guard Break, which leaves you open. To get around you can Walk (Forward or Back) Dash (double tap Forward), Back Dash (double tap Back), and Jump (Up) Bakuhatsu (explosion) Breaker allows you to break out of a dangerous combo with a burst of energy that knocks away your opponent by pressing together either Punch or Kick and Ginga Drive. It works similar to the Burst mechanic common in Arc Fighters like Guilty Gear, Blazblue and Arcana Heart. However, like those fighters, there is a cost of 5% of your Health similar to the Burst-style mechanic in the Senran Kagura: Versus series. However, it is well worth it. NOTE: This will be the only time I go into detail about gameplay. Since the DFC is ultimately just for fun, from now on, I will simply defer to existing fighters for gameplay (i.e. (insert original title) will play like Street Fighter/Tekken/Guilty Gear, etc. it’s just easier that way). Story Centuries ago, not long after the death of the Dinosaurs, even more magnificent beasts walked the Earth: the Seijyu. The Seijyu were supernatural beasts but very rare, totaling just eighty-eight in all, with origins literally in the Stars. Possessing power and intelligence surpassing, not just their bestial contemporaries but also early Man, the Seijyu were worshiped by the Humans as gods. Most of the Seijyu treated early Man with indifference but twelve stood out for their willingness to interact with Humanity. These Seijyu would change the course of History itself and become the progenitors of this tale. These remarkable Seijyu were divided into two schools or Tribes of six. The Kensei Tribe saw potential in Humanity wanted to share their wisdom and skill with early Man to help them grow. As noble Seijyu, the Kensei Tribe employed firm but fair methods with the goal of having their students pass their knowledge on to their fellow man. The Gensei Tribe followed suit but used oftentimes rough methods of teaching that encouraged underhanded, dirty tactics whenever necessary. The Gensei Tribe further differed in that they encouraged their students to only share their knowledge with those that are worthy. Naturally, with such different goals the Kensei and Gensei Tribes were often at odds and it was common to hold heated competitions between Tribes with their Human pupils as proxies. Ideologies aside, both Tribes schooled Humans in Language, Literature, Marital Arts, Astronomy, Arithmetic, and Science. Twelve Humans, six from both Kensei and Gensei Tribes, who showed great acumen and ability in all subjects—particularly Martial Arts—came to be known as the first Seijyukenshi. Among early Man the first Seijyukenshi were greatly revered and respected. Some would go on to found their own small civilizations throughout the Ancient World while others would become pillars in their respective communities. But the best and most well known act of the Seijyukenshi would also be their last. 5,000 years ago a great battle would be waged between the Seijyu and their true enemies the Geddon, three monstrous beasts created by Satan, at the same time as the Seijyu. Whereas the Seijyu were celestial beasts, the Geddon were earthly, with one created from the Sea, one from the Earth, and one from the Sky. The Geddon were meant to frighten early Man into succumbing to Satan’s will; a goal that would have been accomplished were it not for the Seijyu’s intervention. With Humanity itself at stake, the first Seijyukenshi stepped up to join their mentors in battle, creating an uneasy but necessary truce between the rival Kensei and Gensei Tribes. The ensuing battle lasted seven agonizing years, and came to be known in ancient times as the Great Chaos War. Thankfully, the Seijyukenshi, along with their Mentors, proved victorious over the Geddon but paid the ultimate price. The surviving Human pupils of the Kensei and Gensei Tribes passed the lessons they learned from the Seijyu onto their fellow man along with the tales of the Seijyu and the Seijyukenshi, lest no one forget the sacrifices made. These tales would be handed down throughout the world for centuries. Sadly, as time went on and skeptical science became the dominant worldview, the brave sacrifice of the Seijyu and Seijyukenshi were relegated to the realm of mere myth. But here, in the 21st Century, myths will become truth as the first generation of Seijyukenshi in centuries rises up! Characters To keep from overloading myself, Hyaku Seiken will start with a small cast. In sequels it will grow. Playable * Aaliyah al-Ahdal (21st Century) (voiced by Reem Abdullah)-The Seijyukenshi of Phoenix and Hejazi-born daughter of a Saudi Alt-Energy mogul and an African-American mother. She and Antonio have a complicated relationship. When they first met, they hated one another so much that their second meeting actually ended in blows. The victory went to Antonio but this loss only ended up pushing Aaliyah to train harder to defeat him. She hoped to do just this at the 60th Budokai but, ironically, the two ended up working together to foil the plans of Iraqi ex-ISIS terrorist Ali al-Kwabali, with whom Aaliyah had a serious score to settle. With that score now settled, Aaliyah’s paternal uncle and fellow Kenshi, Jamal, asked her to help him and her fellow Kenshi in liberating Egypt from the Siler Crime Family remnants. Aaliyah agreed but more than anything wants to settle the score with Antonio once and for all. Fighting Style: Sikaran/Weapon: Anqa Wingblade (Gunblade) * Antonio Holman (voiced by Ogie Banks)-An African-American and the Series Protagonist. As the Seijyukenshi of Qinglong, he has had quite the life, having been a member of Toku America, served in the Third Great War and fought in the 60th Budokai. His latest adventure takes him and his travelling partner Sachiko Hattori to Egypt to liberate the country from the terror wrought by remnants of the Mafioso Siler Crime Family, an enemy he helped defeat. Secretly, he has another, much more troubling mission involving Choujin—that is, Humans with Superhuman powers—mysteriously having their powers erased. The only clue lies with a what natives refer to as “a very strange Japanese woman” sighted around Cairo. Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do/Weapon: Seiryutou (Katana) * Dred Neville (voiced by Khary Peyton)-Seijyukenshi of Leo, only son of Toku America Head Captain Reginald Neville and Antonio’s maternal cousin. Unlike most sons, Dred never wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and joined the U.S. Army to fight in Iraq in the early 2000’s. He came back looking for a job and ended up getting hired as Guinevere’s personal bodyguard, handpicked by her father, David, himself. At first, Dred, a decidedly common man, didn’t like the spoiled, rich Guinevere and vice versa. But that didn’t last long and the two are now the best of friends. The pair, along with tutor Moriya Kusanagi, have come to Cairo to help right Guinevere’s wrong. Deep down, though, Dred worries, for he knows that his father, Reginald, either will be or is already in Egypt and won’t be happy to see him. Fighting Style: Boxing/Weapon: Nemea Gauntlets * Guinevere Long (voiced by Emma Watson)-Seijyukenshi of Draco and only child of American scientist and biologics tycoon David Long. Guinevere was born in Winchester, England to David and a Scottish-born mother. She had always had a passion for science since she was a little girl and knew that she would someday follow in her father’s footsteps and become Head of the Long Scientific Conglomerate. David knew this as well but, as a wise father and businessman, wanted Guinevere to earn it. Guinevere has since been trying to prove herself in a number of ways. Obviously she is attending college: her father’s alma-mater, the University of North Carolina Greensboro, but she has also started her own small business called Camelot Card Games (CCG for short). CCG’s goal—outside proving to David that Guinevere can be a capable businesswoman—is to combine the opposing forces of Magic and Science via a card game: Seijyu Card Battle. To accomplish this, Guinevere captured and placed live Monsters inside her special cards. She hoped to make the card game public after testing it via a friendly game with her fellow Kenshi Antonio, Sachiko, Aaliyah and Gale. But something went horribly wrong. One of the game’s three strongest Spirit Cards, dubbed the “Geddon Gods”, wrought havoc when Guinevere tried to summon the beast in a duel with Antonio. Guinevere tracked that “Geddon God” to Egypt. Guinevere, along with her trusted friends Dred Neville and Moriya Kusanagi, hopes to clean up her mess before it gets out of hand. Fighting Style: Savate/Weapon: Wyvern Tear (Arming Sword) * Jamal al-Rashid (voiced by Rashid Al Shamrani)-Seijyukenshi of Aquila and a native of Medina, Saudi Arabia. He comes from a devout Muslim family but, in his youth, left the religion to seek a career in the Royal Saudi Air Force. But he wasn’t gone long. His harrowing experiences in the First Gulf War of the early 1990’s changed his life and bought him back to the faith. He is currently an Imam in the American city of Durham, North Carolina and is an important figure within the local Muslim and Arab communities. To make a living, he and his wife own a successful Curio Shop that features exotic and domestic antiques. However, life is anything but normal for Jamal, thanks in no small part to his title as a Seijyukenshi. As the elder statesman, he has overseen the conflicts fought by Antonio and Sachiko as well as the shared tribulations those two faced with his niece, Aaliyah and fellow Kenshi Gale Dragonheart. Through it all, Jamal has been a mentor, guiding the young warriors. He continues to do so today after receiving word from his sister, Zahra, that turmoil has once again visited Egypt. This time it is foreign-born as sibling remnants of the Mafioso Siler Crime Family have been wreaking havoc with their supernatural powers. Jamal, however, senses a much greater danger… Fighting Style: Own Style/Weapon: Roc Scimitar * Moriya Kusanagi (voiced by Takuya Kimura)-The Seijyukenshi of Lacerta, a native of Osaka, Japan and the eldest son of Jushiro Kusanagi, the Mayor of Burlington. Jushiro is also father of Mizuki Kusanagi, a fellow Kenshi and Moriya’s younger sister. Moriya is a History Teacher by trade and a private tutor. His current tutoring client, Guinevere, gives him more than a few headaches, especially when Dred is involved. But, through it all, Moriya does enjoy their company. Together, the trio, known in their hometown as “The Greensboro Three” hurry to Egypt to put an end to the mayhem Guinevere accidentally caused. Secretly, though, Moriya is highly curious about this whole ordeal… Fighting Style: Akiyama-Ryu Ninjutsu/Weapon: Wanizashi x2 (Wakizashi) * Sachiko Hattori (voiced by Mikako Tabe)-The Seijyukenshi of Canis, direct descendant of the famous Hanzo Hattori and native of Toyama, Japan. A former Gravure Idol, she left Japan to attend college in the U.S. in hopes of finding a new path. But she had an ulterior motive: to find and kill Sifty the Clown, a British Ex-Pat who molested her as a child. To do this, she asked for help from Antonio on the advice of the mysterious African Samurai, Yasuke, who himself had a score to settle with Sifty. Antonio agreed to train Sachiko and from then on the two have been inseparable. Sachiko not only got her revenge but the two participated in the 60th Budokai together. For Sachiko, the tournament was the chance to show Antonio all that she had learned from him. now Sachiko goes with him to Egypt to further her skills in the liberation but also to confirm rumors that Sifty may not actually be dead. Fighting Style: Kenpo/Weapon: Hainu Shuriken x2 * Victoria Roberts (voiced by Estelle)-Seijyukenshi of Baihu and Head Captain of Toku Africa, Toku Sentai’s newest Bloc centered in her hometown of Johannesburg, South Africa. Though she is busy protecting the entire African Continent nowadays, it wasn’t long ago that Victoria was good friends with Antonio, with whom she fought alongside in Toku America and the Third Great War. With the remnants of the Siler Crime Family now taking up residence in Egypt, Victoria is duty-bound to find and bring the criminals to justice and rushes to Cairo along with her Lieutenant and Native Egyptian, Zahra Nosair. Fighting Style: Kickboxing/Weapon: Byakkokagi (Claws) Bosses * Clayton Siler (voiced by Jack McBrayer)-Siler Crime Family Godfather Jonathan Siler’s youngest (and favorite) son. He was once good friends with Antonio and Victoria and even fought alongside them in the Third Great War. But all that is in the past thanks to Clayton going back to the Siler Crime Family. Clayton, however, doesn’t see this as betrayal. For him, his family, no matter how bad they can be, is everything as is his hometown of Siler City; a small town that he dreams of turning a true cosmopolitan city for everyone. He, along with his father and other Family Members, was defeated in the 60th Budokai after Antonio, Sachiko, Aaliyah and their friend Gale uncovered the Crime Family’s secret agenda for the tournament. The Family then splintered and Clayton’s Wrestling coach, the Luchadora Teresa Diaz, aka “La Nagual”, threatened to turn Clayton in for arrest—by force. But a desperate Clayton was gifted a portion of what he calls “great power” and killed Teresa/La Nagual during a harrowing bout. Ecstatic, Clayton remarked to his older half-sister Hera that the source of this “power” could be found in Egypt. The siblings, using the last of the Family’s resources, have since come to Cairo and tapped into this “power”, which Clayton plans to use to make his dreams for Siler City a reality. Fighting Style: Wrestling/Weapon: Ursus Axe x2 (Mid-Boss) * Hera Bakatsias (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard)-A third-generation Greek-American, New York City native and eldest daughter of Siler Crime Family Godfather Jonathan Siler. Following the death of her father, Jonathan, during the 60th Budokai, the once-powerful Siler Crime Family fell into disarray. Hera, in her love of the Family and Siler City itself, stepped up to try and maintain order but the criminal underground was, by then, trapped in a power vacuum created by Jonathan’s death. Hera, however, would not give in so easily and her persistence would end up paying off. Her younger half-brother, Clayton, was gifted a portion of a “great power” after a brawl with his wresting coach, who threatened to arrest him. An excited Clayton then relayed to Hera that more of this power could be found in Egypt. The siblings made haste to the city of Cairo where Hera has since tapped into her own “great power”. With it, she hopes to restore the Siler Crime Family’s standing in the underground and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. Fighting Style: Karate/Weapon: Heracles Sword (Final Boss) Secrets * Mizuki Kusanagi (voiced by Yukie Nakama)-The Seijyukenshi of Xuanwu and Antonio’s best friend, hailing from Osaka, Japan. She served with him, both in Toku America and the Third Great War, albeit as a Medical Officer. But that was years ago and Mizuki is now a loving mother of two five-year-old fraternal twins. Nominally, her reasons for journeying are to liberate Egypt but, like her best friend, she has an ulterior motive. Fighting Style: Kusanagi-Ryu Aiki-Jujitsu/Weapon: Genbutou (Shikomizue) * Reginald Neville (voiced by Beau Billingslea)-African-American Head Captain of Toku America, Dred’s father and Antonio’s maternal uncle. In his youth, he was a police officer for the Greensboro Police Department who worked his way up to Chief. But, as one man, there was little he could do even with his Choujin powers. So, he got in touch with Soukichi Banba, an old friend of his from his time training martial arts in Japan. His goal: bring Toku Sentai, Japan’s famous paramilitary defense force, to America to better handle criminals like rogue Choujin and Monsters. Soukichi agreed and the rest is history. Though Antonio is his nephew, Reginald is a stickler for traditional law and order and doesn’t like that Antonio and his friends, whom he views as vigilantes, simply go out and fight—sometimes killing, even—criminals without a trial. What’s worse for Reginald is that his own son, Dred, has been following suit. Reginald, seeing the turmoil facing Egypt, aims to stop this so-called vigilantism and bring the remnants of the Siler Crime Family to true justice. Fighting Style: Raijinken/Weapon: None DLCs * Cao Meihua (voiced by Li Bingbing)-The Seijyukenshi of Monoceros and old friend of Antonio, Mizuki, Victoria and Clayton. Like them, she served in the Third Great War against the mad science cult Humanity’s Upward March. Following the War she returned to her aunt’s restaurant, Golden Dragon, and later earned herself a promotion from cook to Head Chef. Having heard rumors that her now-former friend Clayton has gotten himself a power up, she goes to Egypt to verify and to meet up with old friends. Fighting Style: Bajiquan/Weapon: Qilingun (Staff) * Cyclon B (voiced by Jürgen Prochnow)-Real name Erwin Mengele, a German Cyborg, former Physicist and Chief Scientist of the Blitzkreig Reich, an immensely powerful paramilitary organization that literally has the whole of Europe under its thumb thanks to its defeat of Toku Europe. Part of this morbid success is thanks to Dr. Mengele and his innovative and deadly weaponry. As a Scientist, however, Dr. Mengele’s favorite weapons are of the biological nature. On order of Fuhrer Hermann Bernstein, he unleashed a devastating virus upon the Skuld Clan, nearly wiping them out. Little does he realize that he is about to reap what he’s sown. Fighting Style: Professional Wrestling/Weapon: Military Artillery (i.e. Shoulder-Mounted Machine Guns, bombs, etc.) * Delia Adell (voiced by Malin Akerman)-A member of the Elfin Skuld Clan, native to her birthplace of Gammla Uppsala, Sweden. The Skuld are an ancient race, even among the Elves, originally native to Alfheim before eventually migrating to Scandinavia. Their Magical prowess earned them the reverence of even the mighty Vikings that they shared Uppland with. But it is this very reputation that has put a target on the backs of the modern-day Skuld. Delia goes to Egypt to hunt down the hulking German cyborg Cyclon B for unleashing a virus that nearly wiped out the Skuld. Interestingly enough, she is not a Warrior or Mage by trade like her ancestors. She is actually a normal (but very successful) Baker and owns her own bakery in the United States. It is rumored that she has a connection to the Seijyukenshi, much like Meihua. Fighting Style: Mystic Arts (Sorcery & Martial Arts combined)/Weapon: Gungnir (spear) * Garuda (voiced by Tony Jaa)-A Champion Muay Thai fighter from Thailand famous for his power, unusually high stamina and high-flying moves. He is a man’s man, quiet but rugged and tough, preferring to let his fists do the talking. Through it all, however, he’s surprisingly humble and a devout Buddhist. He makes his way to Egypt to find and defeat Kushinada, who devoured his fiancée after Garuda was defeated in a battle against the snake woman. Fighting Style: Muay Thai/Weapon: Iron Body * Jose Cortez (voiced by Antonio Banderas)-An annoyingly vain and arrogant Mexican Toku America Captain and former owner of a successful chain of Tex-Mex restaurants spanning the Southeastern U.S. He is a Ladies Man like Antonio and Dred but, unlike them, is flashy and likes to flaunt his wealth and status. But he wasn’t born into wealth, he had to earn it by journeying across the Mexican Border to achieve the American Dream. He claims to be in Egypt to back up Reginald against the Siler Family. The only problem is that Reginald didn’t ask for backup. Fighting Style: Capoeira/Weapon: Throwing Knives * Huỳnh Vân Linh (voiced by Xanthe Huỳnh)-A native of the coastal Vietnamese city of Hue and a Choujin with Psyonic abilities. She is what many would call an “Otaku”; highly introverted, spending most of her time watching Anime, reading Manga and drawing her own. But, unlike the offensive stereotype, Linh is quite polite, gentle, ladylike and, above all, cleanly. She makes a fair living off of selling her arts in person but is otherwise unemployed and still living at home with her parents…or, she was ''until Flower Child came into the picture. She heads to Egypt to find and defeat the Arbor/Floralkinetic Eco-terrorist, who assaulted and injured her father because his traditional Vietnamese restaurant, Phuong Bich, doesn’t offer vegan options. Far from helpless and weak, this Otaku is about to embark on her own epic journey. Fighting Style: Vovinam/Weapon: Chinese Fans (augmented by Psionic abilities) NPCs # Alfonso "Abuelito" Cortez # Asli Erdogan # Bastet (Hyaku Seiken) # Byakko # Cao Zilong # Dr. Mengele # Flower Child # Isis (Hyaku Seiken) # Jonathan Siler # Ken Kusanagi # Koyuki Kusanagi # Kurojishi # Kushinada # La Nagual # Mizuchi # Qilin # Roc # Sarita # Sifty the Clown # Takamaru Stages Starter # Al-Hijr, Saudi Arabia # Al-Medinah, Saudi Arabia # Downtown Greensboro, North Carolina, USA # God’s Window, South Africa # The Meadow, North Carolina, U.S.A. # Toei Kyoto Studio, Japan # Toyama-jo, Toyama, Japan # Winchester, United Kingdom Bosses # Temple Courtyard, Alexandria, Egypt # Temple Interior, Alexandria, Egypt Secrets # Downtown Greensboro (Night), North Carolina, U.S.A. # Shitennoji, Osaka, Japan DLCs # Anji Bridge, Hebei Province, China # Cologne, Germany # Gamla Uppsala, Uppland, Sweden # Huỳnh Home, Hue, Vietnam # Thai Stage Fight, Songkhla, Thailand # Veracruz, Mexico Trivia * Story-wise, ''Hyaku Seiken follows Seijyukenden’s lead. When Hyaku Seiken ''begins the former Acolytes (Antonio, Sachiko, Gale and Aaliyah) have already fought their way through the Budokai and battled the Siler Family and their Gensei Clan rivals and graduated to full-fledged Seijyukenshi. Gale, the protag of ''Game of Champions, will not yet be playable in HS but he will make a cameo. * Clayton, somewhat of a Fallen Hero like Cody Travers in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Street Fighter IV. He’s not evil or even bad. He's still the same likeable, cheerful guy but grown up a bit. No longer a goofy Redneck in love with Rasslin’ (and Mizuki) he’s serious about advancing Siler City and now walks the thin line between good and evil. (And before you send your Luchadores to attack Clayton for killing Teresa/La Nagual, put yourself in his shoes. What would YOU do in his situation? And, yes, Teresa/La Nagual is dead for good. She’s not coming back. But don’t worry, I’m NOT going on a killing off fest.) * Mostly each characters (not all) will have thier own ''ending. * As always, ''Hyaku Seiken will have an originally composed musical score. Category:Games